A Dream
by RainHug
Summary: Sakura tak menyangka bahwa nasib buruknya akan berubah dalam sekejap mata..


**A dream**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto ; Cerita milik RainHug :D

**Warning : **Cerita abal (newbie._.)

**Genre : **Romance , Fantasy (?)

**DLDR, Mohon review'nya ya. FF pertamaku.**

**This is my story… Enjoy please:D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura POV**

"Huft… Capek sekali hari ini, semua ini gara-gara Naruto-kun.. Coba saja tadi Naruto-kun bisa menemani Hinata, pasti aku gak akan secapek ini.. Mending sekarang aku tidur, biar besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun."

Aku segera membereskan kamarku yang sedikit berantakan karena tadi pagi aku belum sempat membereskannya. Ah aku lupa, aku tinggal di apartemen sendirian. Kedua orang tuaku sudah 2 tahun meninggal. Yah, memang semua itu awalnya berat. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa hidup mandiri seperti Sasuke-kun.

"Hoam.. Waktunya tidur^^.. I'm coming dream…"

**End Sakura POV.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV.**

Di lain tempat, terlihat Sasuke sedang duduk di atas atap rumahnya. Ya, Sasuke tinggal di Mansion Uchiha sendirian. Semua anggota klan'nya telah dibantai habis oleh kakak'nya, Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ia sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

"Hoe, Teme!"

"Dasar, baka Dobe! Mau apa kau malam-malam kesini?"

"Hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu, Teme. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tidak."

"Huft.. Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Hn"

Sasuke kembali melamun. Karena merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke, Naruto pun pulang ke rumahnya yang sekarang ia tinggali bersama Hinata. Sepeninggal Naruto, Sasuke tetap saja melamun sampai rasa kantuk datang. Akhirnya Sasuke pun masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

***Sakura Dream***

"Hmm.. Dimana ini? Kenapa aku ada disini? Bukannya tadi aku ada di kamarku ya?"

Sakura terbangun di sebuah pondok yang terletak di tengah hutan. Sakura bingung dengan keberadaannya itu. Maka ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencaritahu dimana ia sekarang berada. Sakura keluar dan mulai berkeliling hutan itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti karena Sakura melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di pinggir danau.

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

Di pinggir danau terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut emo. Ia mengenakan kaos putih polos yang dipadu dengan celana panjang hitam. Meskipun simple, lelaki itu tetap terlihat mempesona. Lelaki itu mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Namun Sakura tidak yakin dengan perkiraannya itu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati lelaki itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Ah benar.. Sedang apa kau disini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

Jawaban ambigu itu malah membuat Sakura semakin pusing. Pusing karena bingung dimana ia saat ini. Dan pusing karena jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke. Meskipun ia sudah sering mendengar jawaban 'Hn' dari Uchiha bungsu itu, namun sampai sekarang ia masih bingung dengan arti dari 2 huruf itu.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh kearah Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, sedang apa disini?"

"Lihatlah kedepan.." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke kembali menghadap depan dan tidak melihat Sakura lagi.

Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan, Sakura langsung menoleh kearah depan. Ternyata didepannya itu terpampang sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah. Ada sebuah danau yang sangat jernih. Pemandangan langit terpantul dari air danau. Warna bulan yang dipantulkan oleh air danau itu terbiaskan menjadi warna-warna lainnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dan sangat langka.

"Wah indah sekali, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn"

Sakura terus saja terpesona dengan keindahan danau itu. Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memang sudah sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura. Sasuke terpaku dengan kecantikan alami yang dimiliki oleh Sakura. Sasuke sudah sejak dulu mengagumi Sakura, namun ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya ke Sakura karena ditahan oleh rasa gengsi'nya yang setinggi langit itu.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku, Sasuke-kun?"

Akhirnya Sakura menyadari bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Pipi'nya yang putih kini bersemu merah karena malu saat diperhatikan oleh Sasuke. Ia sangat gembira menyadari Sasuke juga memperhatikannya. Sakura sangat ingin melompat-lompat kegirangan jika saja Sasuke tidak ada disitu.

"Hn" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura kearah danau itu lagi. Sasuke merasa malu saat ia ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Sakura. Namun ia tetap saja memasang wajah stoic'nya di depan Sakura. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia sedang meruntuki kecerobohannya itu. Sasuke bingung ingin menjawab apa, akhirnya ia menggunakan kata ambigunya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu.

Setelah itu, keheningan menguasai tempat itu. Sasuke dan Sakura berkutat dengan pemikirannya masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya….

"Sakura/Sasuke.."

"Kau dulu, Sakura"

"Tidak.. Kau dulu saja, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn" Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Sakura, aku menyukaimu" kata Sasuke pelan. Namun sudah cukup untuk didengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku juga, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura pun membalas pelukan Sasuke. Pelukan itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa saat. Hingga tidak ada yang menyadari kalau saat ini mereka terlarut dalam ciuman penuh cinta. Tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Ciuman itu mengalirkan cinta yang begitu dalam antara mereka berdua.

Namun tiba-tiba….

BRUKKK..

"Ah, sakit.. Sasuke-kun dimana?"

Sakura terjatuh dari atas kasurnya dan akhirnya terbangun dari mimpinya yang indah itu.

"Ah, kenapa itu mimpi sih? Padahal itu impianku sejak dulu.. Menyebalkan!"

Sakura menggerutu terus, meruntuki nasibnya yang buruk itu.

***End Sakura Dream***

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Sakura menghabiskan harinya itu dengan wajah tertekuk. Ino, sahabatnya bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang aneh itu. Sakura yang ceria seperti tertelan oleh bumi dan digantikan oleh Sakura yang pendiam.

"Forehead, kenapa kamu?"

"Tak apa, Pig"

Ino semakin bingung dengan sikap Sakura itu. Namun karena pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, ia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ino percaya kalau Sakura tidak apa-apa. Sakura akan menceritakan semuanya kepadanya, saat ia siap untuk menceritakan hal itu.

Pada saat perjalanan pulang….

"Kenapa aku harus bernasib buruk seperti ini sih?" Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Pletak..

"Aw!" teriak seseorang dari arah depan.

Sakura yang mendengar teriakan itu, langsung saja berlari kearah suara itu berasal. Sesampainya Sakura disana, Sakura melihat seseorang berjaket hitam yang sedang mengelus-elus dahinya. Dan didekat orang itu berdiri, terlihat ada sebuah kaleng minuman yang tadi ditendang oleh Sakura untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Gomen.." kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak usah seperti itu, Sakura-chan"

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

"Gomen, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura tidak menyangka kalau orang itu adalah Sasuke. Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Sakura terus menerus membungkukkan badannya, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti saat Sasuke menahan pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan.. Aku tidak apa-apa.."

"Ayo ikut aku.." kata Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura yang masih bingung itu.

Saat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Ia sudah ada di pinggir danau bersama Sasuke yang ada di sampingnya. Danau ini seperti yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadi malam. Mengingat mimpinya tadi malam, pipi Sakura kembali bersemu merah. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan warna wajah Sakura, semakin khawatir.

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Eh. Iya.. Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun.."

"Sakura, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepadamu.."

"Ada apa , Sasuke-kun? Sepertinya ini hal yang sangat penting.."

Dibalik wajah stoic Sasuke, ia sedang bingung tentang bagaimana cara untuk bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Sebelum ia bertemu Sakura, Sasuke sudah terlebih dulu berkonsultasi dengan Dobe'nya a.k.a Namikaze Naruto tentang bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya itu ke Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke tetap dengan wajah stoic'nya itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Namun ia langsung memeluk Sakura. Ia mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Sakura lewat pelukannya itu. Sakura dapat merasakan betapa tulusnya perasaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke pada Haruno Sakura. Ia membalas pelukan itu dengan tak kalah eratnya. Mereka berdua sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi sekitarnya. Entah ada yang melihat atau tidak. Mereka telah terlarut dalam ciuman yang penuh dengan cinta. Sasuke yang terlihat mendominasi ciuman tersebut. Sakura hanya mengimbangi ciuman dari si bungsu Uchiha itu. Karena merasa pasokan udara mereka semakin menipis, akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman itu dengan berat hati. Terlihat saliva-saliva diantara mulut mereka yang telah berpisah itu. Wajah mereka berdua tak jauh berbeda. Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama bersemu merah. Namun karena Sasuke sudah ahli menyembunyikan ekspresinya, rona merah pada wajahnya tidak terlalu tampak.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua semakin akrab dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan khusus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**Hua…. Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga.. Maaf kalau tidak sesuai dengan harapan para reader sekalian..**

**Maklum fic abal.. Ini fic pertama Ven.. Jadi mohon di review ya..**

**Kritik, saran, dan komentar diterima dengan lapang dada *^^**

**Ditunggu ya…**

**Salam hangat,**

**RainHug**


End file.
